Soft and Only
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: Its snowing and Sasuke and Naruto go out to play. Naruto of course gets himself into a spot of trouble being the clumsy Dobe he is.   For godirtypop and figgarow


_My computer broke! So I'm drabbling on my brother's computer out of despair~~ Anyway, misery aside, this tiny little babyfic is inspired by and dedicated to_ **Figgarow**_ aka _**Shiki **_and _**godirtypop **_aka _**Joss**_ on Deviantart who are SasuNaru cosplayers. They're absolutely gorgeous and I love them and have been meaning to write something for them. Their snowy winter cosplay pics are so snuggly and my personal favourites! I really hope they have a read of this and like it a little ;P _

_I hope you can enjoy my babyfic that is quite small *squints to see it* and I apologise for any serious mistakes. I'm working with Wordpad that has no spell check so its probably a bit messy. I'm sulking too much to care lol._

* * *

"Sasukeeee~ Look at the all the snow! This is amazing!" In his black coat, white scarf and gloves Naruto bounded excitably out into the crisp winter air, his boots instantly lost to the deep snow.

"Slow down Dobe, knowing you you'll trip and fall," called Sasuke as he trailed slowly behind his blonde boyfriend, effortlessly placing his feet in the perfect spots and staying upright. Up ahead Naruto misjudged and stepped into too-deep snow, falling face first with a yelp. The raven sighed habitually.

"Moron..."

Naruto sat up, shook his hair off and snapped his head round to look at Sasuke, his funny whiskered cheeks and the tip of his nose a shiny pink, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown as he waited for it...

"Told you so," said Sasuke with a smirk and Naruto collapsed back into the snow with a roar of "I knew you were going to say that!" Sasuke merely chucked and picked up the pace, hurrying to come to the blonde's aid who was currently flailing as he tried to get back into a standing position. Packed snow collapsed around him and only worsened his situation.

"Come here you idiot," muttered Sasuke. He gripped Naruto's arm and hauled him upwards, pulling the smaller boy against him and stumbling both of them away in clumsy steps from the small hole. Naruto held the front of Sasuke's coat tightly as he looked about him and checked his feet, lifting them tentatively and then putting them back down to make sure he wasn't going to fall over again. He shuffled closer still to Sasuke when the snow behind him crumbled a little. Sasuke led them back a little more and then stood holding Naruto at the arm and waist.

"You good?" he asked. An annoyed furrow of Naruto's eyebrows had Sasuke quirking one of his own.

"What's wrong?"

"There's snow down my neck,Teme!" complained Naruto after a moment, and then stomped childishly, proceeding to bend over to roughly brush snow of the bottom of his coat muttering to himself. Sasuke smiled and fumbled gloved hands through thick blonde tresses to help, freeing the snow there. He thumbed the downy hair behind Naruto's ears tenderly and Naruto shivered as the icy flakes melted on sensitive skin.

"I told you you'd fall."

"Yeah shut up."

Snow fell around them.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"...Thanks for looking after me." His voice was muffled from where he spoke, bent over and face hidden in his hair to conceal the dusting of pink across the bridge of his nose. Sasuke's hands stopped for a moment before:

"Hn."

When Naruto straightened up Sasuke removed his scarf and began carefully brushing away the snow that had yet to fall past the the neck line of Naruto's shirt, all expression dropping off his face as he concentrated on the small task. Naruto was about to protest saying he wasn't a baby but thought better of it, settling on watching Sasuke with a small smile, enjoying the rare caring-without-_much_-insulting-Sasuke.

Summer sky eyes took in the boy's pale skin that looked powdery soft and his dark eyes, gentle inside this moment. His feathery black bangs hung forward with his chin tucked in to look down and Naruto felt the sudden urge to touch it but knew there was no point with gloves on.

Sasuke was like winter itself, thought Naruto. All pale with the sharp black of his eyes and hair. Just like snow and the stark contrast every other colour made against its blinding white.

He was really rather pretty. Like snow.

Sasuke leaned in and blew gently on Naruto's neck to move the last tiny pieces of snow. His breath was warm and Naruto closed his eyes. When he reopened them he found Sasuke looking straight up at him, his mouth turned up at the edges into the smallest of smiles.

"You're beautiful Sasuke," said Naruto softly. Sasuke's lips popped open in suprise and both boys stood for a moment, Sasuke with Naruto's scarf in his hands and Naruto's grip on the front of his coat slipped to the sides, now holding the flaps of his pockets.

There was silence and time seemed to stop. Naruto smiled a little unsurely.

It was ok to say that right?

Sasuke blinked and suddenly his smirk was back. With grey gloved hands he wrapped the scarf back around Naruto's neck,adjusting it warmly under the blonde's chin.

Smarmy little smirk in place, he lifted one finger, touched Naruto's nose and said, "You're not so bad yourself", in a voice that sounded like he was speaking to a child. Naruto pouted and pulled exasperatedly at his scarf, pretending to be angry to hide yet another blush.

Sasuke drew back and snorted through his nose at the antics, slipping into his high-and-mighty mode just long enough to let Naruto get over his flustered moment and then leaned back in. His lips nudged at Naruto's and his hands came to catch the ends of Naruto's scarf, pulling him closer as the blonde's automatically reached to hold Sasuke's face in his hands.

The kiss quickly warmed Naruto's chilly lips and his head entered a pleasant state of bliss, Sasuke's lips soft against his chapped ones. After a moment Sasuke broke the kiss, pulled him into an embrace and murmured into Naruto's cheek, "I love you Usuratonkachi." Naruto laughed quietly.

"I love you too, you cold bastard."


End file.
